


Who Knows Where Our Limits Lie

by geckoholic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Eddie Brock, First Time, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Masturbation, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Eddie decides to indulge in a nice morning jerk off. Venom helps.





	Who Knows Where Our Limits Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/gifts).



> When I saw the mention of tentacle sex in your request, I couldn't help myself. XD
> 
> Beta-read by tigerbright. Thank you!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Grip" by Bastille.

Eddie sleeps in. He's got no reason not to, really. His job sure isn't nine-to-five, and hell, after the events of the last few weeks he's earned himself some slacking off. Sort of. He's got to work, of course, the apartment doesn't pay for itself, but sleeping until noon? That's fine. He can do _that_. 

The sun already streams through the large windows of his bedroom, warming him, making him squint against the brightness. He closes his eyes and snuggles back into the cushions, yawns and stretches. The latter directs his attention to his cock, laying half-hard against his thigh. Morning wood, and Eddie decides there's nothing that keeps him from attending to that. He reaches down, wraps a hand around himself and lazily strokes himself to a full erection, spreading his legs a little wider, biting his lips, head turned to nose the pillow – 

_That's interesting,_ Venom notes, tone curious and vaguely amused, and Eddie is wide awake in an instant. 

“Uh,” he says, because five minutes after first waking up he lacks the vocabulary to explain the human customs around sexuality and privacy to an alien parasite. 

Venom huffs at him. _I'm not a –_

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Eddie waves a hand. His free hand. What with the other still being wrapped around his dick. Huh. Well. He's got some explaining to do, at least, because he's a bit unwilling to let go of his nice morning jerk off just because his _symbiote_ doesn't have manners. 

_Explain it to me, then,_ Venom promptly demands. 

Eddie sighs. “It's rude to spy on someone while they're masturbating.” 

_Masturbating,_ Venom repeats, and Eddie rolls his eyes. He somehow suspected the birds-and-bees-talk would have to happen eventually. He was just hoping the medical books Dan gave Venom to read while Eddie works would at least take care of the technical side for him. 

_I know about human reproduction,_ Venom says. _But why are you stimulating yourself in the absence of a mate?_

“Because it feels good,” Eddie explains. It's not a great explanation, but it's all he got at the moment. “Touching myself feels good. It's relaxing. Humans do it all the time.” 

_It feels good?_ Venom parrots, and before Eddie even has the time to attempt a more detailed explanation, a gooey tentacle slithers around his cock, dislodging his hand, and gives him an experimental pump. 

Eddie squawks, scandalized. That's so not where he intended this conversation to end up. “Stop! You can't _do_ that.” 

The tentacle stills, and Venom radiates concern. _Did I do it wrong? Did it hurt?_

“No,” Eddie says gently. “It's just. Touching yourself, that's... a private thing. You do it alone. You can't just touch someone's dick without asking first.” 

_But it's our body,_ Venom points out, confused. _We share everything._

Also not incorrect, and Eddie's a little at sea with how to proceed. It's not like Venom can truly be separated from Eddie, as long as they're bonded, and Eddie definitely doesn't want to go as far as kick Venom out every now and then just so he can get off. Being bonded is more important to him than an occasional orgasm, although continuing to have those occasional orgasms would also be nice. Eddie's not made to be a monk. 

Which only leaves them one option, really. “Fine,” he says to Venom. “Let's share.” 

_Yeah?_ Venom sounds excited. It's kind of cute. _What should I do?_

Eddie thinks that one through. Not having to use his own hand to jerk off would be good, sure, but there's no real reason why he shouldn't take full advantage of Venom's... physical possibilities. He's been single for a while and too lazy to get himself some toys, and before that he'd been with Anne and sort of hadn't gotten around to the I-kinda-want-you-to-wear-a-strap-on-and-fuck-my-brains-out conversation. He hasn't been dicked since college. Not like he ever thought of himself as gay, or bi as it were; at the time he just assumed everyone gets dicked at college at least once, and he just happened to take a liking to it. No big deal. 

Long story short, those tentacles give him ideas. 

He lets go of his dick so he can strip off his briefs and then lies back down, legs spread. He feels stupidly exposed for a moment – Venom knows his whole body already, inside and out, nothing to be shy or self-conscious about here. In terms of intimacy, sex really isn't that big a step for them anymore. 

“Maybe you could...” he starts, then reconsiders. He closes his eyes and _imagines_ it, conjuring up those boys he'd been with at college, and he can feel Venom paying close attention, can feel him understand. The symbiote all but vibrates with pride and excitement. 

_I can do that for you,_ Venom confirms. 

The tentacle around Eddie's cock – magically still hard despite all the talking – slithers further down. It presses on Eddie's perineum on the way, either by accident or because Venom's a fast learner and can sense Eddie's pleasant anticipation, and Eddie moans. He takes himself in hand again and starts a slow rhythm, little more than a tease to keep himself on edge. He wants to come from getting fucked. 

The tentacle dips between his cheeks and rubs at the ring of muscle, prodding carefully, as if learning that part of Eddie's body. It dips inside, not even as thick as a finger yet, and Eddie moans louder, thinking _lube_ at Venom in case he hasn't picked that one up from Eddie's memories. The touch of the tentacle becomes wet, moist, and Eddie closes his eyes and relaxes. He's not nervous or afraid; Venom wouldn't intentionally hurt him, and he can read and monitor Eddie's reactions in real time. 

“More,” he breathes out, a bit greedy now that the technicalities are out of the way. “Please, more.”

There's another rush of eager excitement from Venom that makes Eddie smile fondly. He's exploring; the tentacle circles his hole, pushes in and out, slowly at first, then a bit faster, and it grows in synch with Eddie's body giving up its initial resistance to the intrusion. Eddie's starting to feel full, so wonderfully, gloriously full, and he moves his hips to fuck himself on the tentacle. Venom holds still for him, and it doesn't take long until Eddie finds the right angle for some fine prostate stimulation, pleasure sparking up his spine. 

Venom sure takes notice. 

He thrusts the tentacle into Eddie's hole again, imitating that exact angle. He rubs and presses, investigating the spot inside _their_ body that makes Eddie see stars. It's almost too much, the constant attention there, has Eddie breathing hard and grabbing the sheet so he can hold onto something, but Venom's still inside his head, as well, and lets up every time just before it gets overwhelming. Eddie mutters soft curses, interspersed with begging, and yet he's not sure what he wants to beg for for more: to get to come, or stay in this sweet oblivion of just before, pleasure humming through him but never quite cresting. All the while Venom keeps intermittently swelling inside him, stretching him – never too much, but more than Eddie's ever had. It's maddening, and wonderful, and combined with every other sensation it bans all conscious thought from Eddie's head. There's only this, them, the overwhelming pleasure, the building need to come. 

His orgasm, once it arrives, is a quiet affair, building gradually and then spilling out into waves of pleasure that slosh and spread through his entire body. He thumbs at the head of his cock, sensitive and wet with precome, rubbing just underneath the edge, and the next time Venom pulses and grows inside him, Eddie comes. Venom fucks him through the aftershocks, only lets up when overstimulation makes his attentions unbearable. Even then he doesn't fully retreat, though; another tentacle rubs at the spunk on Eddie's stomach, clearly fascinated. 

_We feel good,_ he says, content, smug. _I made you feel really good._

Eddie hums in response. Speaking is too much effort. He tugs at the tentacle on his stomach and then offers his hand, palm up, for Venom to thread the tentacle with it, and squeezes lightly. Then he rolls onto his side, away from the window, and closes his eyes to drift for awhile, sated, and definitely not thinking about the conversation that's in their future, setting boundaries, explaining consent, all that stuff. Not yet. Now Eddie's going to have a nice post-orgasm nap, and after that he'll cook Venom whatever he wants to eat as thanks. He feels Venom vibrate happily at the prospect. He smiles, and drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
